


Don't Look

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Tony knows what he has to do





	Don't Look

"This is bigger than us," Tony refused to look up. He knows if he looks up he'll agree. Hell, he'd agree to do anything the man in front of him asked. But he didn't want to, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to hide.

Tony wishes more often than not that he would never have taken that trip to the Middle East and found out the truth. He wishes he could still be blind to the world around him. He wishes he never made the Iron Man, he wishes he never met Fury, he wishes he never met the man in front of him. It would make everything so much simpler.

What he's asking him to do? It's suicide.

Tony sighs, he could never say no, "I know."

Steve fell silent, "If you know then why aren't you helping?"

Tony balled his fists, "Because every time I help people die. I always fuck up the situation." Tony knew how to help. Knew a little bit about this creature they were up against. He'd talked to Thor, he knew the legend.

Thanos. The big purple guy with the stones to destroy the universe. He also knew he was mortal, or as mortal as a crazy titan could be.

Tony still refused to look at Steve. He already knew what he had to do. Steve didn't, he was honestly just here asking for help but Tony knew. He knew what had to be done.

He already had the arc reinstalled. He also had it ready to blow.

Suicide mission.

Tony closed his eyes tightly. His whole life was leading up to the battle of all battles and the only way to save everyone's life was to end his own. You'd think it'd be easy but he wants to be selfish.

Maybe just for a little. Maybe he can pretend to just fight with them. Act like he doesn't know what he has to do and do alone. Pretend Steve and him are friends, more than friends.

Tony finally looks up and he can see Steve looking at the tears in confusion. Of course, he's confused, "I'll help. Whatever way I can."

Steve cracked a small smile. It was enough to trick Tony into thinking they were friends again. It was enough, "You're a good man, Tony"

He's trying to be.

He tried.

They went to space. They met some assholes with a tree and a magician. They fought but in the end it wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough. He turned to see Steve one last time. He was off fighting some minor opponent. He wonders what Steve will think of him after this. He can feel the arc humming away. All he has to do is turn it.

And that's what he does. He walks his ass right up to Thanos and ends it. He blows them both the hell and then it's over.

The battle falls dead.

Everyone stops. It's all over. Just like that. In one boom and then nothing.

Time passes.

Everyone is varying degrees of sad over the loss. Everyone moves on. No one is devastated. No one shed a tear as lowered an empty casket into the ground.

They build a statue for him. It's tacky.

Steve only visits his grave twice. Once at the funeral and once at a commemoration. He marries someone. They're happy.

No one really truly grieves him.

Tony saved everyone, knowing no one would care but he did it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while reading The Kite Runner


End file.
